utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Kuroine
Supplemental Information Hair color: 'Black '''Headgear: H'eart earrings, beret, heart pin (character item), two hairclips 'Eye color: '''Orange '''Earphones: '''Silver headphones--band goes around back of head '''Dress: '''black vest with white trim and white dot, black skirt with white bottom trim, long black glove on right arm with silver trim on top, short black glove on left arm with silver trim on top, 4 bracelets on left hand, black and white striped socks, black and white tennis shoes (with big tongue) '''Nationality/Race: '''Japanese/Demon Voice Configuration A Japanese voicebank encoded in Romaji, but with Hiragana aliases. It can be downloaded here: 'Download Act 1 - Listen to a sample *Act 1 has since been removed from release of Act 2 Download Act 2 - Listen to a sample Act 2.1 update has been announced! No release date set currently, but the voicebank update is in developement. A new voice sample video will be provided with Act 2.1 to hear quality. Act 2.1 will have full Katakana aliases as well as Hiragana aliases. It will still be encoded in Romaji though. APPENDS: None of the following appends have been finished currently ''(Wednesday, July 14, 2011)'' Whisper: An append designed for quieter songs or a more airy sounding tone. Cute: An append designed for cute songs or songs that are intended to be sang with a cuter tone. Dark: An append originally based on her main voice. This append is designed for darker songs, which her voice usually sounds the best singing. It would sound scary to fit the mood of dark songs. MikuMikuDance Data Model Parts: Shikuo-P, LAT, IDOLM@S, Shioku-990, TechSoft (3DCG), Nakao, Animasa Ensemble: Shikuo-P Model Data Distribution: Private View model data here Model Version: 1.6.8 (PMD and PMX) Usage Clause Please do not use Shiro Kuroine to support: -Violence -Religion -Pornography or explict sexual things -Any criminal acts Redistribution of UTAU voicebank is not allowed. Please link back to this page. I request no direct link download; as updates are always possible. -Please do not pair Shiro Kuroine with any UTAUloid, OC, etc. -Please do not draw Shiro Kuroine naked, with extreme violence, drug use, sexual things, explict gore, or with self-harm. -Blood imagery is allowed as long as it is not extreme and does not consist of death or R-18 content. Please only change Shiro Kuroine's design only to the following extents: -Hair style -Outfit (Outfit can be changed completely, as long as it follows rules above) Please ''do not ''change Shiro Kuroine's: -Eye color -Hair color (Keep it black) If you do change Shiro Kuroine's design, please ''do not:'' -Change character name -Claim character; you can claim the design of the hair style/outfit, ONLY if you changed it--but even if you changed it--do not claim the actual character Also please credit Shikuo or Shikuo-P for the UTAU, and, if chosen, Noffy3242 / Noffy3242-P for the voicebank. PLEASE NOTE: I do not support genderbends for Shiro--as I request you leave it as Shiro. ''(Genderbends are not allowed)'' Etc. Please understand that many searches (Google images, Youtube, DeviantART, etc) will come up with MikuMikuDance (MMD) pictures or videos. This is because Shiro Kuroine was an MMD OC before she was an UTAUloid. Category:Profile pages needing cleanup